The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device.
In general, as the size of a flash memory device shrinks, a program disturb characteristic of a non-volatile memory device becomes close relation with other processes. The most possible reason of the program disturb phenomenon lies in fail on the substrate due to thermal stress in terms of process. Error can be improved through healing at higher temperature in a subsequent thermal treatment process of the NAND flash memory manufacture process employing Self-Aligned Contact (SAC).
If the conventional method is used without change, however, the program disturb problem may occur in line with the miniaturization of devices.